The Night I died The Night I'll die
by erica123
Summary: My mother gave up her life for me. And now Voldemort has a mission for me. Lucius, Snape, and Draco said they'll help me but I also know I have very limited time left.


The dank and wet streets of Diagon alley were my pathways as Lucious and I walked down them. He didn't look at me, which was a very talented skill. Malfoy however, was giving me very awkward stares, and Professor Snape as well.

"Sir, I don't mean to intrude on this silence—well—I suppose I do, as I have. But where exactly are we going?"

"You will see."

Yeah, I assume I will—unless they gorge my eyes out before we get there. Or unless it's a metaphor, then I suppose I'll just understand. I rub the back of my neck, which was very sore from sleeping on a bus for the last two weeks. Draco looked like he was about to say something but then closed his mouth.

He was still looking nervous so I grabbed his hand and kept his small fingers tightly in my hand. I could tell this brought an annoyed stare from Lucious, but I ignored it.

"So is it going to be like, a bright light or something? Or is he just going to appear like a ghost—"

"Shhhh," Snape barked at me.

Then Snape put his arm out and all of us stopped walking. It was silent for a couple seconds but then I saw it. It was like a mirror of what was behind it, but I could see it. Snape walked through it and disappeared.

Lucious grabbed me by my waste and steered my inside. I closed my eyes and held onto Lucious' arms. His long finger nails were creating holes in my new jumper, and though that was making me mad, I also liked having him close to me when we reached the other side. Even though he was a dark and evil man—he was always very nice to be and only wacked me with his stick when he found Draco and I fucking on his living room couch.

"Oh shit," I gasped as I saw him standing there. I heard Draco appear from behind and even he seemed a bit shocked by the sound of his breathing. Fog was swimming through the eerie darkness and it made my stomach sink and my palms sweat.

"Morena, just stay here, you'll be all right," Lucious whispered into my ear when he realized I was shaking.

"It's been a while that I have waited, darling," Voldemort hissed.

"If I close my eyes will he go away?" I whispered.

"No," Lucius whispered back.

"Damn."

"Shhh."

"Well, hello, there, Mr. Voldemort sir."

Voldemort blinked, "hi," he paused, as if he wasn't sure why he said those words, "This is her, Lucius?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You know, you could just ask—" Lucius pinched my side really hard and my words were cut off. "Shhhh."

But Voldemort heard it and in spite yanked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it directly at me, striking me with incredible pain so that I fell to the ground. It felt like fire was forcing its way into my veins and then out of my skin. I felt bile building in my throat and the fire continued, and continued, and continued.

"My lord, maybe pain isn't the best option to tame her. She has been nothing but obedient."

"Are you telling me what to do?" He hissed again, spite filling in his words.

"No, I am only making… uh… suggestions." Lucius bowed his head to show obedience from him. Voldemort pulled his wand back. Draco pushed his way forward to bring me to my feet, I was thankful for that, but I also didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Voldemort sir, I didn't mean to talk back. I've never been so near to someone so… so…"

"Powerful," Draco finished for me. I hated lying in front of Lucius and Draco but they couldn't know about that dreadful day… not now, at least.

"Yeah, powerful."

"So, what is it you need this time? I rob banks, steal special artifacts—" She refused to look the man in the eye and Voldemort was becoming increasingly annoyed by this.

"Nothing of the petty sort," Voldemort said.

"Right." I gulped, my hands were twitching uncontrollably and I knew Lucius could feel it as he gently grabbed my arm and tried to keep it steady. He had seen me turn once, and ever since then he was incredibly careful not to raise his voice with me or get angry—except of course when he found Draco and I together, but at that point I was so stunned and embarrassed to be angry.

"What is it then?"

"I need you to kill Harry Potter and take over the ministry of magic."

"He'll be able to feel my presence as will the—"

"No he won't," Snape said realizing what Voldemort was talking about. I was desperately hoping that neither of them would figure it out but I knew I was beyond that kind of luck.

"No."

"Morena—" Snape warned.

"No… I can't. You don't realize… I live among muggles now. I have a family back in Fort Myers. I threw away my wand, I haven't practiced in—"

"You will do as I say or else I will make it my duty to kill everyone in your life, Morena."

I was silent. My heart was racing in my chest so hard and I could hardly breathe but I kept my eyes strained forward. "Oh my god. I haven't been in my other form in years. I don't know…"

"Are you going to do as I say or will I have to—"

"Fine. Whatever. Just… if I get caught I'm not going to be thrown under the bus."

"Okay, then we'll have to talk about what you're going to do."

Sex with Draco tonight wasn't as good as it normally way. He was so nervous and less aggressive than he usually is and he eventually just fell asleep in my arms. I was up long past that, though, dreading having to go to diagon alley for fucking uniforms and a wand. It was also cold, and being entirely naked didn't help one bit.

I also heard Lucius in the hallway and he didn't barge in like he usually does. That meant that he felt sorry for me.

I don't like when people feel sorry for me.

I feel myself bump right into someone and I look down, "oh fuck, I'm sorry." The girl had books scattered all over the floor and I lean down to pick them up. Draco clears his throat, "we don't help mudbloods, Merona."

"Yeah, says the one that fucks one," I grumble. The girl in front of me cracks a smile as I hand her a book. "Sorry about that, my name's Merona, and you?"

"Hermione," she said.

"I share the bed with Draco over here, he's a lovely fella isn't he," I said sarcastically.

Draco was turning five shades of red and it made me feel pretty great to embarrass him so much. At this point I was totally fine with people knowing about my sex life. Draco on the other hand… it made me laugh just thinking about it.

Another boy walked up from behind Hermione and started helping pick up her books too. "Come on, Hermione. We don't need to hang around Slytherins."

"Uh, actually, I'm undecided, my name's Merona, and you are?"

"That's Harry," Hermione said.

I felt a hand grab my arm and try to pull me away but I felt frozen to the ground, "well uh, it was nice to meet you," I manage to choke out and then I turn around to see Lucius standing there with a warning glare. He pushed me away down the street and I walk in that direction.

"Really?" Draco grumbled.

"Hey, I can't help it," I said with a passive expression. My insides felt like they'd been slurped out with a straw. Nerves and panic. I had to kill to that boy.

"You're going to be in slytherin, by the way. I'll kill you if you don't come with me. I mean, 'undecided' my ass. Pfft." I punched him in the arm and he shook his head at me. Sometimes I worried about that boy.

Lucius walked up behind us and Draco straigtened up his posture subconsciously and obediently looked at his father.

"I got you robes, Merona, and I found your wand."

"My old wand…?"

"Yeah, they still had it," he said handing it to me. It felt funny in my hands as I pointed it into the air and pretended it was a sword.

"Damn," I said. "I thought maybe they would've turned it into a tree by now."

"A tree?" Lucius asked confused.

"Never mind, that was a stupid comment."

"Well I got you slytherin robes, I hope that wasn't pretentious of me."

"Nah, Draco said he'd kill me if I didn't so ya know, life over dorm rooms. I choose life."

"Draco—"

"Both he and I were joking, Lucius, no need to chew him out."

He stared me down again, "don't interrupt me."

"Right."


End file.
